


Perpetual Providence

by DrHandy



Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who, F/M, PS I Love you AU, Tentoo dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrHandy/pseuds/DrHandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU loosely based on P.S. I Love You. DW/Broadchurch crossover too. Tentoo falls terminally ill and knowing how unfair it is to Rose, writes her a series of love letters to be periodically delivered to her over the months following his passing in hopes of helping her move on and living a fantastic life. Soon, Rose meets a very familiar face in a Scottish pub, where a DI Alec Hardy has returned to recuperate after his heart surgery and the events at Broadchurch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start of the End

He paled. 

It was just supposed to be a regular check-up.

It had been nearly 10 years for him, in this body. He was supposed to grow old with Rose. He was not, in any circumstance, supposed to leave her widowed. The Doctor and Rose, together. As it should be. 

Using what muddled Time Lord senses he had left, he ignored the physician’s worried face calling his name. It felt like the passing time had slowed its rate. He blocked out awareness of every external force he could and brought his long fingers up to his temples. 

Closing his eyes, he focused on sensing the timelines. It was hard enough seeing his own and Rose’s as a full Time Lord. He could only manage impressions then. As a half-human, it was even more difficult and he surely hadn’t been able to see anything since this body. But he had to try. He needed to know desperately that they would be okay. That she would be okay. 

After several moments of desperate concentration, he could feel something prodding at his mind. He gasped with elation and continued pouring his energy into reaching out to the essence. Drawing nearer, he could feel something was… amuck. He could see the haze of Rose Tyler’s timeline extending out with… someone. He wished to say it was his timeline, but it seemed off somehow. 

His heart sank.

It was certainly close enough to feel like his own. But it was not his timeline that Rose’s travelled along with. 

The Doctor. It had to be the fully Time Lord Doctor. 

Who else could it be? 

But it was impossible. The universes would fracture. And as stupid as he could be, he wouldn’t dare come back for Rose, not with him around. For as long as he would be around. The Time Lord had no way of knowing that he wouldn’t be around much longer, he reasoned. This makes no sense.

But then who? How could --?

Oh. 

Maybe… just maybe. He was out there somewhere. In some form.

\---  
Rose Tyler stood over the grave of one Gerard “Doctor” McDonald. The identity Pete had helped their Doctor create when he first arrived on this universe.

The Doctor had bounced epitaph one-liner ideas off of Rose during the first few months when he was still well enough. As part of arranging his will and… other morbid things. He was trying to make light of the situation and Rose knew he was trying to cope, so she went along with it, his wonderful Rose. 

It had become a game they played. He’d be walking on the way to his office in one of the many Torchwood corridors and pop his head into her office. 

He gave her a cheeky grin. “How about this: ‘And you know what? So was I!’ “

Rose looked up from her desk and gave him a teasing tongue-touched smile to think for a second. “Nah, been done I think. Plus makes no sense out of context.”

“But Rooose, it doesn’t matter as long as you get it.” 

“Hmm…” She pretended to think about it a bit more. “Still, no. Too mysterious for a gravestone.”

He’d pout. He always would.  
She rolled her eyes and smirked seductively. 

“C’mere Doctor.” She leaned forward onto her desk, elbows on the dark mahogany, pushing her cleavage out for him and flirtatiously beckoning him with a curled a finger she knew he couldn’t resist.

Ohh, Rose.

When he sauntered over to her looking very much like a schoolboy who knew he had a birthday present coming, she lightly grabbed him by the tie and pulled him down for a good snog. 

After thoroughly giving his hair a mussing and fixing his tie back into place, she took him by the hand and shooed the Doctor out of her office with a swat on his fine arse. 

“Hey!” he yelped, but give her a shimmy and a wink over his shoulder before heading merrily down to his own office.

“I’ll be home at 6 today,” he called loudly, walking away with his back to her.  
Pointing a finger in the air he teased, “You’d better have tea ready Mrs. Tyler-McDonald!” 

She giggled. 

He casually slid his hands in his pockets and too-loudly added, “Oh — and be a dear, don’t wear a thing.” He smirked, not caring that everyone in the hallway could hear.

Rose flushed and shyly smiled at a madly grinning Jake who happened to be walking past. She whacked his arm and went back to her desk. 

Oh, Doctor. 

\---

She recalled one of the last times he’d offered up a suggestion as a stray tear fell on the stone. She placed a dozen roses over where his body lay underneath the layers of grass and earth.

They’d been home from another hospital treatment and had stopped by a chippy to take home dinner. She’d walked into the apartment and dropped the bag of food on the kitchen counter while pulling out proper dishes to eat off of. The Doctor lingered by the door, hanging up his coat and taking off his tie.

He cleared his tightened throat.

Rose walked back in to the room plates in hand. “And dinner is… ready!” She placed them down on the table and began to take out the plastic utensils and napkins from the bag when the Doctor spoke up in a raspy voice she’d not heard him use often.

“I don’t want to go,” he uttered, voice hitching.

Rose slowly stilled, hunched over the table and fist closed tightly over a napkin. Her heart raced and she breathed in and out to calm her features. Se turned round to see the Doctor, meekly smiling. 

His lip quivered for a second and he sniffed, making a herculean effort to keep grinning despite his watery eyes giving him away. Rose broke and flung herself into his arms at the same moment he stepped forward to embrace her.

They’d stood there holding each other for a while until the tears would no longer come. Rose was the first to speak. 

“That’s a crap line. I don’t like it.”

He chuckled and ran his hands comfortingly through her hair, pulling her back to look into her puffy red eyes and give her a gentle kiss on the lips.

“Are you sure? I think it would sum things up pretty well,” he said quietly.

“I don’t want you to go either, Doctor.”

“Well I’m not gone yet.” He kissed her nose. “Come along Tyler.” He smiled to cheer them up. ”I think the chips are cold now. Best we go warm them up in the oven… And wouldn’t you agree we should warm up the bed, too, while we wait?” he asked in a low voice, dark eyes not escaping her notice.

She grinned. “Best idea you’ve had yet.”

He quickly helped her pick up the dishes and set the food in the kitchen before trapping her against the refrigerator and needily exploring her mouth and tongue with his own.  
They’d made it to the bedroom eventually. After warming up several other parts of the apartment.

\---

 

Rose traced her fingers over the carved inscription and laughed softly. They’d agreed on this one after their last Christmas which they’d spent at her mum and Pete’s. The Doctor had been helping Jackie with bringing out the tea when he received a softer than usual Jackie-slap and a fiery speech for breaking his promise to look after their daughter for the rest of her life, like it was his fault. Jackie then broke into tears and the Doctor spent a few minutes begging Jackie through her sobs to pull it together for Rose so as not to worry her. Rose had found them anyways, hearing the commotion from the room over. They’d group hugged and made the joke.

 

**Here Lies  
**   
  
**Gerard “The Doctor” McDonald**  
**Loving Husband**  
**1971 - 2015**  
**This is what I survived Jackie’s slaps for.**

 

She sat on the grass and spent a few hours with him, talking about everything and nothing. She reminded him it was her birthday tomorrow and she wished he were there. She’d be staying at home again. 

She hadn’t returned to Torchwood since he was too weak to come in and had spent her days with him at home or in the hospital with him near the end. After his passing, she’d stayed home all day mourning and for months had been avoiding as many visits from friends and family as possible, choosing only to leave for visits to the cemetery.

Maybe one day she’d feel ready to face the world again. But not today. 

She placed a loving kiss on the stone and wiped her eyes again. Running her fingers through her honey brown hair, she sniffed and put on a smile for him. He wouldn’t want to see her crying.

“See you soon Doctor. Love you.” With a final long look, she stood and headed home.


	2. From Beyond

Rose awoke to an offensive buzzing,  
  
‘Wha-?’ she thought in a haze. Sitting up too quickly, she realized she had fallen asleep drunk last night on the couch and clutched at her head.  
  
BUZZZZZ!  
  
With a moan, she peeled herself off of the couch, an almost empty packet of crisps falling off of her and landing on the floor with a soft smack. She stumbled towards the noise.  
  
BUZZ- BUZZ- BUZZZZZZZZZ!   
  
It kept getting angrier.  
  
Rose reached the intercom, pressed the button and sleepily mumbled, “The person you are trying to reach…“ She let out a loud yawn and leaned against the wall. “They’re not here. Go away, thanks.”  
  
“Babe, it’s me!” called up a familiar voice. “Happy birthday!”  
  
Rose groaned into the com. “Mickey… I don’t feel like seeing anyone. Come back some other time, yeah?”  
  
“You’ll want to see me though, ‘cause I brought those chocolates you like… And besides, you haven’t let anyone up in ages. Today’s the day! Jake’s here, too.”  
  
“Happy birthday, Rose!” called out Jake happily from behind.  
  
She let her forehead drop against the wall with a thud. Best to get this over with.  
  
“Alright… you can come up. For a little while!” She buzzed them in and went to unlock the door.  
  
A minute later she heard footfalls in the hallway and pulled the door open for them when they knocked.   
  
“Rose!” They both threw themselves at her excitedly.  
  
She wore a grumpy frown and half-heartedly patted them amidst the assaulting hugs. “Hi, guys,” she mumbled.  
  
“It’s good to see you too, Rose,” laughed Jake.  
  
“Well, come in then. You can make yourselves cozy on the couch or something…” she trailed off.  
  
The boys stood still a second, taking in the apartment. Jake’s jaw slackened and Mickey’s eyes went wide.  
  
“Damn, girl, was there a storm in here?” Jake teased. “When was the last time you picked up?”  
  
“Umm… it’s been a couple of… days. Or weeks? I’m not really sure. I haven’t had time,” Rose responded with a hint of annoyance and crossed her arms defensively.  
  
“Don’t worry, babe, we’re not here to judge. It’s your birthday after all! Here.” He pressed the box of chocolate truffles towards her and waited until she relaxed her arms and took them.   
  
“Thanks…” she said with a small smile.  
  
“Yeah, we’ll help you pick up. Least we can do. Right, Jakey?” Mickey smiled and gave Jake a pointed look.  
  
“Too right we will!” added Jake quickly.  
  
“You don’t have to, guys, I was gonna do it eventually…” Rose tried protesting, but they’d already started flying about the apartment with swift precision of seasoned Torchwood agents.  
  
\---  
  
They were nearly done minutes later, having already picked up the trash and dirty laundry, done the dishes and swept the floors clean. Rose began fixing a pot of tea and the boys hauled the bags of trash and laundry to take downstairs to the bins and laundry room respectively.   
  
Rose sighed.  
  
She was grateful for the help. She had had more than enough time to do it all. Rose hadn’t really been going out after all, and she’d spent endless days watching old films that the Doctor and her had grown fond of and cuddled through with a bowl of popcorn between them. Or with bits of popcorn on the floor where they'd spilled it in a haste after they'd stopped paying attention to the film and got caught up in... other activities.   
  
Now most nights she’d order takeout and pour a glass of wine to settle down with a movie or watch the telly. She stayed in her jim jams. She only dressed up when she’d go out to visit the Doctor.  
  
It had been a few months, and this was life for Rose. It was miserable and she preferred it that way. It didn’t seem fair to be living a good life. If she couldn’t have a life with the Doctor, with her Doctor, what did it all matter? Oh, she new just existing was not what he’d planned for her. Rose knew she’d be disappointing him, too. But right now she just wanted to mope. She missed her Doctor. Her Gerard McDonald.   
  
She’d laughed when he chose the name.   
  
  
_“It’s a fine name! With lots of character!” he’d defended._  
  
_“If you say so, Gerry,” she'd managed to almost wheeze out, wiping her eyes and trying very hard to stop laughing._  
  
_“Don’t you think?” asked the Doctor a bit nervously._  
  
_Rose was still doubled over. He’d waited for her to calm down before trying again._  
  
_“You don’t like it?” he asked._  
  
_Rose took a moment to let air slowly in and out of her lungs. “Uhm, I dunno,” she said, still fighting a smile and mulling it over while casting a glance around the other registers at Sainsbury’s. There had to be a shorter queue somewhere, they’d been waiting to check out for ages now._

  
_“S’alright, I suppose,” she’d finally answered, eyes scanning around. The queue three aisles down looked like it would move quicker._  
  
_“So… do you think… maybe,” he began shakily. “Could you possibly see yourself with--- ehm–that is, would you… for the sake of your mother… that’s not to say I wouldn’t be in favor of it… but anyways, I thought maybe if you felt that taking on McDonald… or not you know… the 21st century does the progressive name thing…” he stuttered._  
  
_“Doctor.” Rose laughed, finally looking back at him._  
  
_“Yes, Rose?” he asked with a furrowed brow._  
  
_“What it is?” She giggled._  
  
_“Well…I was just wondering.” He got down on one knee and put down the basket full of groceries he was carrying. “Blimey, I don’t have a --- wait!” The Doctor sprang back up and crossed over to the rack of sweets a few feet away, madly scanning it over and ripping a packet open as he dashed forward and slid onto a knee again and held out a RingPop awkwardly within his hands._  
  
_Rose gasped._  
  
_People nearby started whispering “aww” and elbowing each other, quickly gathering attention._  
  
_Addressing the crowd of customers that had gathered, having confused their stares for concern, he hastily stated, “I’m going to purchase this, by the way.”_  
  
_Fixing Rose with a nervous smile, he asked slowly, “Rose Tyler…”_  
  
_“Doctor?” she managed to choke out in an unnaturally high voice._  
  
_“I have lived thousands of years and no years whatsoever, all at once. Technically, as you know. But I’ve lived long enough to know that you,” he’d smiled warmly at her then, all apprehension gone. “You, Rose Marion Tyler, are the most frustratingly cheeky, gorgeous, and fantastic human being to have ever graced the multiverse. I have struggled in vain and I can bear it no longer! These past few months have been a torment. I — wait.” His nose scrunched up thoughtfully. “That’s Pride and Prejudice…”_  
  
_Rose let out a teary laugh._  
  
_“Rose, what I mean to say is… I love you. I can’t live without you, and I believe that we belong together. We’ve always belonged together. Would you… do me the honor of marrying me?” he finished, heart pounding as he awaited her response._  
  
_The hubbub at the market died down completely. Register workers had stopped scanning boxed food items in an attempt to listen in._  
  
_Rose stood gaping, her hand covering her mouth. Unshed tears pooled in her eyes. She never thought the Doctor would do domestic. She’d come to accept that it wasn’t his thing. But after a rocky start, Rose had come to know this new new new Doctor for his differences to the Time Lord. He could spend his life with her, he’d said. He’d wanted to do it properly. Out of love for her._  
  
_“Yes…” she uttered, nodding almost imperceptibly._  
  
_“Yeah?” He slowly grinned from ear to ear._  
  
_“Yeah! Of course I’ll marry you, you plum!” Their mad grins rivaled each other as he slipped the huge candied ring on her finger and she pulled him up for an inappropriately passionate kiss, flinging her arms around his neck and legs tangling around his waist. The crowd cheered. Mothers smiled and covered their little one’s eyes._  
  
  
  
A high-pitched whistling shook her out of her thoughts. Rose sighed and turned off the kettle. They belonged together. It wasn’t right going on without him.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Rose moved to open it and saw Mickey standing there hands freed of laundry bags. He came in and plopped down on the couch.  
  
“Jake’ll be up soon. Reckon he got lost looking for the bins. Told him they were out back. If there had been less trash we coulda just chucked it all down the chute. Let that be a new rule, babe.” He pointed a teasing finger at her as she poured out his tea. “If the trash pile gets too large for the chute, it’s time to clean up,” he chuckled.  
  
The buzzer rang.  
  
“There his is!” Mickey jumped up and pressed the button to let him up again.  
  
A minute later, Jake arrived at the door with another man in a delivery uniform. He held a large rectangular cake box and Jake helped him with another package.  
  
Rose held the door open for them and looked questioningly at Jake.  
  
“Found this bloke down at the front struggling with these things, turns out he was headed here!” he explained, shrugging.  
  
“What’s all this? I didn’t order anything…” Rose wondered.  
  
“Someone’s sent you a few things it seems,” the deliveryman offered. “I believe it’s a cake and something else. I’ll need you to sign for them, ma’am.”  
  
“Who sent these?” she asked to herself more than anything, signing the receipt and looking over the package. Mickey and Jake had already opened up the cake box to reveal a delicious looking confection with ‘Happy Birthday, Rose Tyler’ written across the top in cursive chocolate letters.  
  
The deliveryman thanked her on his way out and looked over his paperwork. “Looks like a Gerard McDonald sent them over. Have a good day, ma’am!” He waved and closed the door behind him.  
  
_‘What? No,’_ thought Rose, head spinning. She must still be hungover.  
  
The boys stopped suddenly to study her.  
  
Rose laughed. “That’s funny, I thought he said it was from the Doctor. I’m hearing things now, great...”  
  
“Rose…” Jake started carefully. “He did.”  
  
Rose said nothing.  
  
She looked at the cake and at Jake, who was now looking at the floor. She glanced at Mickey, who nodded worriedly.  
  
Rose felt the world spinning and panic seize her heart. She let out a dry, heaving sob. “It can’t be. You know it can’t be from him!” she cried in hysterics. “Right?” she demanded from them.  
  
Rose rushed over to the package, madly tearing it open to reveal a CD inside a boom box. She fumbled towards a power outlet for the plug and hit the play button in a frenzy, her lungs clutching for air as she held her breath and held onto a chair for support.  
  
“Hello, Rose!” began a cheery and all too familiar voice. “Surprise!”  
  
_The Doctor…._  
  
Rose sank to the floor.


	3. First Contact

“Hello Rose!” began a cheery and all too familiar voice. “Surprise!”  
  
_The Doctor…._  
  
Rose sank to the floor.  
  
“Now listen carefully Rose Tyler,” the voice drawled, “This is very important.” He paused gravely.  
  
Rose sat stiffly as she let out the breath she’d been holding. Mickey and Jake crossed over to her and knelt down to hold her hands and encourage her erratic puffs of air.  
  
“I know you’re probably feeling a lot of emotions right now, and I’m so, so sorry… But I also know you’ve probably been skulking at home and that just won’t do for my brave Defender of the Earth,” he said proudly.  
  
Rose bit her lip guiltily.  
  
“It won’t,” he reiterated, gently this time, “So even though this may feel a bit cruel right now, don’t be too upset with me. Please, Rose? We can’t have makeup sex this time... Or do that thing with my ‘clever tongue’ you like so much. And for _that_ — for that I truly am …eternally regretful,” he sighed, “Literally.”  
  
Rose wheezed out a laugh then, shaking her head and swallowing thickly.  
  
“You see, I couldn’t help myself sweetheart, it’s your birthday! Happy Birthday!! I really wish I could see just how beautiful you keep getting with every passing day. But as adorable as food stains on your jim-jams and knots in your hair are…”  
  
Rose sheepishly glanced down at where cheese dust from last night’s crisps had marked her top.  
  
“I want you to be brave now and do something. For you… and for me. That alright?” he asked earnestly.  
  
She nodded, hesitant.  
  
“…Great!” The excitement returned to his voice. “Then go shower, wear something pretty and get all glammed up! Weeelllll… Not too sexy, mind,” he uttered grumpily, "I mean, at least wait till the next time you go out before showing cleavage, hm? Yes. Yes, I think that’s the proper mourning proto-- Anyways.” He cleared his throat loudly.  
  
Rose rolled her eyes at his gob.  
  
“Jake, Mickey! I want you to take out my Rose for a fun day out, you hear?”  
  
“Consider it done, boss,” Mickey called out to the recording.  
  
“It doesn’t have to be anything too grandiose, just make sure she has a good time! And no family! So, Rose — Don’t you go to your mother’s just yet. Not tonight. She’s just going nag your ear off and that’s not what you need ri–Ergh, blimey, she’s not there right now is she? Jackie, if you hear this--! You know I’m right! Damn. I’ll have to explain this to Pete, he’ll be a good man and restrain your mum… OOOKAY, IN THAT CASE! I’ll take care of your parents too… no worries,” he finished lamely.  
  
Rose imagined the Doctor rubbing his neck nervously then and waited patiently for his voice to continue.  
  
“Rose Tyler I--,” he stopped abruptly. “…I've always been crap at goodbye’s haven’t I?” he said ruefully, “I’m afraid I’m not quite ready to say it yet. So I’m sending you a series of messages through several mediums - which will arrive when you need them. And through mysterious ways! So don’t you start using your Torchwood investigatin’ connections and whatnot to look for them before their time, missy,” he warned.  
  
She frowned. Jake and Mickey chuckled in amusement.  
  
“He knows you too well,” Jake teased.  
  
“I was always much too clever for that lot anyways,” the Doctor preened on, “So! You’ll hear from me again soon. In fact, your first official message will arrive tomorrow, okay? Not too long a wait is it? Nope. Right then! Go on -- have a _fantastic_ time out tonight!”  
  
Rose could see him flashing that infectiously toothy grin of his and smiled just a hint.  
  
There was a beat of silence that followed, so Jake reached over to help Rose up to her feet. She moved to press the stop button when the Doctor continued and her hand froze over the device.  
  
“Oh… and Rose,” his voice soft and warm now, “I love you.”  
  
She smiled widely now and switched off the boom box, looking wordlessly at Mickey and Jake in turn. She bit her bottom lip and leapt at them for a group hug, finally excited and really laughing for the first time since he’d gone. She wiped a few lingering tears with her sleeve and wrung her fingers into her shirttails as Mickey pulled her back in and she burrowed her face into his neck.  
  
“Well I suppose I have to follow doctor’s orders, right? Got no choice, I reckon.”  
  
“Right you are,” Jake replied with crossed arms and Mickey hummed in agreement.  
  
Rose thought for a moment before she spoke next.  
  
“Where are we going then guys?” she asked as she pulled back to look at them.  
  
Jake and Mickey looked at each other and grinned madly.  
  
\---  
**_Several months prior..._**  
  
It was only seven p.m. but the Doctor sat up cross-legged in bed sporting a simple grey v-neck, the striped pajama bottoms he’d grown fond of, and his “sexy specs” (which Rose liked for some reason) resting low on the bridge of his nose. He swiftly typed commands into his laptop.  
  
If he — another him at least — was out there somewhere, he’d be the person who could track him down. Who knew his patterns better than himself, after all?  
  
_‘Rose does,’_ he thought to himself, with a soft smile.  
  
He continued typing keywords into his very own (and not _exactly_ Torchwood-approved) search engine, currently entering every pseudonym he’d ever used. He hit “SEND” and waited for the filtered results to come up.  
The page loaded.  
  
“Aha! Here we are then.”  
  
There was result after result, and it went on for endless pages, but nothing other than–  
  
“Rubbish! Absolute rub — ARGH! Maybe my engine’s malfunctioning? Hmm, can’t be, I'm brilliant.” He frowned and continued entering more keywords and filters to narrow things down as he muttered along to himself.  
  
Over the last few days he’d been pondering the presence he’d felt with his muted Time Lord senses. At this rate, Rose would probably have more chances of finding his other self than he did! He breathed out a laugh through his nose. Despite universal differences, the Doctor knew in his heart that there could not be any incarnation or parallel of himself that could stay away long enough from the likes of his Rose. If he was out there — well he wasn’t sure what to make of it. He wasn’t pleased, that much was certain.  
  
Maybe this universe had no room for him. And it was nature’s way of giving him the shortest straw.  
  
He was suddenly overcome with a wave of protectiveness over Rose and… jealousy? Indignation? How dare another “Doctor” occupy this universe when there was clearly only one Rose. HIS Rose! There was no room for sharing. Whoever this bloke was, he had better watch his back. He had better be on the lookout. Because he would look for him, he would find him, and he would--- wait, wasn’t that _Taken_?  
  
The Doctor let out a frustrated grunt, shut the laptop and threw it to the foot of their bed, huffing.  
  
Could it be that…  
  
Maybe Rose was meant to be the constant in their relationship. Which seemed to span the multiverse apparently. Like a clause written in the laws of metaphysics: The Doctor and Rose. There could not be the one without the other.  
  
But maybe -- by some form of destiny… _Rose_ was in fact meant to perpetually be with the Doctor in every equation. Was that why she’d found him with the dimension cannon and not the other way round? Because maybe… the Doctor wasn’t always meant to be with his Rose. The Doctor had many faces and bodies. He couldn’t have had Rose with him through the entirety of his existence unless he’d purposely got himself killed several times over. And that would be an inconvenience to the universe, wouldn’t it? But Rose was always meant to be with the Doctor. And now that he wouldn’t be around much longer… Someone else would…  
  
He swallowed and blinked furiously as he fought the hot sting in his eyes and his stomach turned. He rubbed his hands over his face repeatedly. He took a few minutes to mull over this Theory of... Perpetual Providence.  
  
No, that was a stupid name. He’d figure one out later.  
  
“What’s got you all worked up?” Rose asked, padding into the room still in her work clothes and carefully balancing a mug of tea for each of them.  
  
He looked at his pink and yellow wife and felt his anger wash away in moments. He smiled up at her tiredly and quickly thought up something to say when he noticed she looked worried.  
  
“Oh, nothing. Just still worn out from our lunch break tussle in your office. Plus if I recall correctly, you kept me up all night, too. You are quite the needy lady,” he teased, giving her a suggestive wink and smile.  
  
“Guess you’ll be needing to rest early tonight then.” She handed him his cuppa. “Don’t let me get in your way of sleep, Doctor.”  
  
“Aww, but Rooose,” he pouted, “I’ll sleep much better if we give it another go. Pwease?”  
  
“Noooo, not The Face!” Rose laughed. “I can’t say not to that face. You know that’s playing dirty.”  
  
He made his eyes even glassier and adorably pushed his bottom lip out further.  
  
“Pwease?” he entreated in a small childish voice.  
  
“Oh alright!” she relented, “But not till after I shower. One of the new guys got lost earlier on my floor and spilled this weird spaceship oil all over my carpet after you left. I think the stench stuck to my clothes.” Her nose scrunched up and she quickly chugged the rest of her tea before removing her dress shirt in one go.  
  
“O–Okay,” the Doctor gaped. He’d never get over the sight of shirtless Rose.  
  
“Back in a mo!” she called over her shoulder as she stepped into the bathroom.  
  
The Doctor sat dumbly staring at the door she’d gone through and shook himself out of it. Best to not get excited too soon. He didn’t want to start the party without her after all.  
  
Grabbing the remote off the nightstand, he flipped on the TV.  
  
There was nothing on but the evening news. He sat back and watched as the anchor mentioned some Sandbrook disaster or another. Hmm... This actually looked really…  
  
Boring.  
  
The Doctor switched off the TV and waited giddily for Rose to come back out.


	4. Scotland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aha! Forgot to post this one.  
> I have two and a half chapters written that are very sensitive as far as timelines go haha. I'm literally trying not to confuse myself :P
> 
> This one was beta'd a while back on Teaspoon by ten_dr_rose and Bria :) so much thanks again!
> 
> Lengthier update to be posted by Tuesday night.

After the case of Danny Latimer’s murder had been solved, Ellie Miller — Alec Hardy’s DS and closest thing to a friend, had convinced him he needed to focus on himself. It didn’t take much for him to relent.  
  
Firstly, the impending threat of being taken off the case for health reasons was no longer cast over him. His name had been cleared, too. The papers that had once shamed him and his career after the events at Sandbrook had seen him vindicated after the success at Broadchurch.   
  
If it could be called that.  
  
Ellie’s family had been torn apart. Something he was too familiar with. Granted, his ex-wife hadn’t been a murderer. But she’d let one get away while she bedded another man… when she was supposed to be on duty. And she still let him take the fall for her.  
  
He knew what it felt like to look one’s partner in the eye and have the shattering realization that despite all the years you’d spent together… you didn’t know who they were at all. This had led to several evenings spent in each other’s company when Alec would come over for dinner.   
  
At first it had been awkward, him randomly showing up with a bottle of wine for Ellie or sweets for her sons. He’d act tough and gruff and wouldn’t say much, finally relaxing when Miller would lead the conversation. Ellie realized quickly enough that this was his way of being a friend, allowing her to vent and have some company other than her boys. After all, Ellie was being something akin to shunned around town.  
  
The only good thing that had come out of all this was that Alec’s messages to his daughter were finally being returned. He hadn’t heard from her in such a long time that he'd had to fight down a knot in his throat when he'd picked up the phone the first night she had called.  
  
It had been the point when he’d decided to bring himself into the hospital willingly and agree to heart surgery. For her sake, he needed to live.  
  
Ellie cheered him when Alec told her what had happened. “It’s about time you pulled your head out of your arse,” were the exact words she’d used to congratulate him on his decision, if he recalled correctly.  
  
After surgery, he’d needed time to recuperate and that certainly was not going to happen in Broadchurch. Although the media hubbub had died down, the town had still been in shock in the aftermath. They had their own healing to do. He needed to get away, and being near his daughter for a while seemed a good idea.  
  
Ellie hadn’t expected him to invite her and the boys to come along too however. That had been a bolt from the blue. Ever the forward man he was, he explained his reasoning to her as though she was daft.  
  
“You need a proper vacation. This hotel stuff must be driving you and the boys mad, and it’s not like the fine citizens of Broadchurch are doing you any good right now. I’m going to stay at my Dad’s home in Glasgow and he quite kindly said there’s plenty room for more,” he said evenly.  
  
“You told your father about me already?! What, did you say ‘Hey Dad, can my DS come and pitch up at your place?’ Bit weird, innit?“ She frowned.  
  
“No. Actually, he asked if I was coming alone,” he said distractedly over a mouthful of dumpling while trying to pick up the stem of a broccoli bit with the darn chopsticks Ellie insisted that they try out. In frustration, he speared the head with a single stick and plopped it into his mouth.  
  
Alec didn’t really want to go solo on this trip. It’s not that he didn’t get along with his father; they never butted heads at all. But they were different people now with not much in common. His Mum had always been the glue in the family, encouraging them to do bonding activities and such. Things hadn’t been the same since her passing. Ellie would make the perfect buffer between him and his father.  
  
“Dad always did try to get me to bring home friends from school when I was a lad. Heaven knows why. I guess he was hoping I’d be a social butterfly like he was. Can’t help it if I don’t like people though, can I?”  
  
“Ha. No, I suppose not.” Ellie and raised an eyebrow. "So this is you showing your father you actually made friends for once in your life? A murderer's family, no less -- he'll be so proud of your fine choice," she grimly teased.   
  
He hummed in thought. "Well beggars can't be choosers."  
  
Ellie snorted. "Too right you are. No one else could put up with you," she said in a light tone.  
  
“No, apparently not. At this point, he’ll be happy anyone talks to me at all though. He was so very disappointed after the divorce. Not at me of course, but well...,” he trailed off.   
  
A silence set in for a few moments until Ellie decided to break it with a chuckle.   
“You know, I think you should talk to my old friend Donna. She's got red hair and a personality to match. She'd give you a run for your money in the attitude department, too," Ellie teased. "And she's not far away, just a few minutes outside of Broadchurch."   
  
That seemed to bring Alec out of his sombre mood. He smiled for once and went along with it. “Wellllll… I always thought ginger babies might be cute to have. Though with so many attitudes going around we’d probably end up strangling each other, this Donna and I. Doomed from the start -- I’ll pass, thanks.”  
  
“I’ll go,” Ellie said, and took a slurp of Coke. Her eyebrows shot up a second later as if   
she’d completely surprised herself by saying this.   
  
“Come again?” he asked.  
  
She cleared her throat and felt words rising up out of her again. It felt a lot like her voice was betraying her, acting on impulse and disregarding all sense of reason she had ingrained in her as a mother, a detective, and even as a person.  
  
“I’ll go, if the offer stands. To Scotland,” she blurted and Alec’s eyebrows rose slowly, “Just make sure your father doesn’t get the wrong impression about us, you know. It would just make things weirder.” She laughed nervously.  
  
He took the last bite of his food and swallowed. “Okay then. I’ll call him first thing in the morning,” he said, smiling broadly now.  
  
“Oh my… Honestly, I can’t believe I’m actually doing this.” Ellie brought her hands up to palm her cheeks.   
  
“It’ll be good for you, don’t worry. Besides, everyone needs to get away every now and then. As much as I initially despised this sodding town, Broadchurch gave me quite the change of scenery I needed after the divorce.”  
  
“I suppose it was, coming from the city and all.”   
  
“Yep! Helped me realize a lot of things about myself I never knew. Like how much I hate small towns, for example-- Oh! Made me appreciate the finer things in life, too. Like privacy. Aaand…” He scrunched his nose up, fishing for something else to add. “And bananas. ‘The Ex’ was allergic; we couldn’t keep bananas ‘round the house. Fantastic things they are, don’t know how I could’ve ever gone without them. Must’ve been mad,” he scowled.  
  
Ellie was much more relaxed now. “Thank you, Alec,” she said softly.  
  
“Don’t mention it, Miller.” Alec picked up their remnants of takeaway containers and helped her clean up.   
  
\----   
  
 ** _Somewhere in London_**  
  
  
The night before had gone so well for Rose. Mickey and Jake had done as they were told and took her out for a casual night on the town. No pubs, no drinking. They had become all too aware of Rose’s habits of late if the messy house and empty bottles strewn on the floor had been any indication.  
  
Instead, they’d taken her out for pizza and ten-pin bowling at some new glow-in-the-dark lanes that had just opened up in the city. It was actually a fairly cosy place with friendly staff and a restaurant attached. Afterwards they had gone out for a Haagen-Dazs run and enjoyed their ice cream on their way to catch a film at a small theatre.   
  
They ended up watching a special 10th anniversary showing of Kate & Leopold, which had apparently been a huge hit for Hugh Jackman in this universe. Neither of them had seen it before. It had been unsettling at first, with the main plot revolving around time travel and romance. Jake had told Rose they could leave if she wanted to, they’d understand. She had thanked him but kindly refused.   
  
It was a good story. She had imagined all the things her Doctor would say about it.   
  
 _Timey-wimey paradox, that shouldn’t be possible.  
  
Jumping off a bridge to accelerate into a wormhole, ha!   
  
The science behind that just makes no sense. You wouldn’t survive without a TARDIS.  
  
You humans. The things you think of.  
  
Yes, of course I am fully aware that I am human now too, Rose Tyler._  
  
She’d hugged them both goodnight when they took her home and went to bed in peace for once. Before sleep took her, she’d silently thanked the Doctor for being there for her even now.  
  
So when Rose awoke, she didn’t linger in bed and wait until nausea, hunger, and depression gnawed away at her as usual. She had been surprisingly eager all day, smiling and letting soft upbeat music fill the apartment, trying to find ways to keep herself busy.   
  
She made an attempt at baking early on to go along with a morning cuppa, but only half of her biscuits were edible as she managed to burn some of them. Her mood had been so lifted that it hadn’t bothered her at all. Nothing could pop her bubble of bliss. The Doctor said he would have another message for her today and that gave her something to look forward to, finally.  
  
 _Now to wait,_ she thought and started organizing her sock drawer.  
  
Around ten to one, Rose put on her shoes and ran down the flights of stairs to check her mailbox on the ground floor. The postman hadn’t arrived yet. He’d usually be here by two. She casually hung around the hallway just past the lobby, waving politely to the few others who lived in the building and were going in or out of the main entryway.  
  
She checked the time on her phone again. It was two o’clock now.  
  
As if on cue, she saw the postman’s head bobbing up to the reception desk and then heading towards her, small packages in hand and a satchel full of letters and envelopes.  
  
This was it.  
  
“Ah! Hello again,” Rose said sweetly and beamed her most charming smile at him, “I believe we met yesterday.”  
  
The man looked at her for a moment before recognition lit his eyes.  
  
“Hello! Yes, cake lady — I remember!” He smiled in return.  
  
Rose groaned inwardly but kept smiling.  _Really? ‘Cake lady’?_  
  
“Yes well…” Rose started, not really sure what to say to that, “I was wondering if you had anything for me today? The name’s Rose Tyler.”  
  
“Hmmm… Yes, here we go!” he pulled out an envelope and handed it to her.  
  
“Thanks you so much! Have a nice day,” she grinned from ear to ear and waved goodbye, not daring to look at the envelope until it she had reached her apartment again.  
  
She rushed inside and locked the door behind her.  
  
It was labelled as being sent from the Doctor with their apartment as the return address. How had he done it?  
  
Rose opened the seal and took out the letter.  
  
 _My sweetest Rose,_ it began.  _Now did you have fun last night, or what? Told you you would. Didn’t I tell you? Sometimes all you need to remember is what it feels likes to smile and enjoy good company…. Yes, Mickey’s too._  
  
Now love, here is your next mission, should you choose to accept it…


	5. Outlines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!  
> We'll catch up with present Rose and her new mission next time... Lollllll these timelines I tell you.  
> Meanwhile, have some Pete, Tentoo, and Sloshed!Hardy :D  
> There won't be much left of the Doctor back story after the next few chapters by the way :/

They say that you find things when you stop looking. It was then that the Doctor found Alec. 

 

He had quit the fruitless hunt just a few days prior when he and Rose had been shopping for Tony’s birthday clothes and toys. Although Rose hadn’t expressed wanting children, he didn’t miss the forlorn look in her eyes at the sight of all the tiny, cute things. They’d never be able to buy these for a child of their own now. The Doctor decided then that he should spend as much time focusing on Rose as he could. The universe would do what it would to him and her life would run without him, or at least he fully expected it to, but his time was short and it was his job now to concentrate on their lives together. What was left of it at least. 

So on that particular Monday morning the Doctor found himself in his Torchwood office, pretending to be busy so he wouldn’t have to fill out an incident report. The third floor lab may have exploded a teeny bit after some experiments. It was brief. The fire was put out in a matter of seconds so he didn’t think it would be a big deal if he just casually left it there for someone else to clean up. Instead of sticking around for the blame game, he'd gathered his things and moved the tinkering party to his office where every so often he would have to cover the various bits and bobs under a newspaper when someone came in to talk to him or brought up items from the archive he’d asked to see. He was working on a surprise for Rose. The Doctor wanted to leave his jeopardy-friendly human a sonic screwdriver in case she ever got in a jam. Which she surely would. Rose was brilliant - this he knew. She was fully capable of taking care of herself when trouble came knocking. Or when Rose went knocking at trouble's door, for that matter. But it wouldn't hurt to have some extra help, just in case, for his peace of mind. 

 

To his slight annoyance, a loud rap on his office door distracted him after a couple of hours spent engrossed in his work. Pete strode straight in and sank tiredly into the chair across from the Doctor without invitation. 

“Oh, hello Pete! I was just… cleaning up around here,” he grinned innocently as he snatched a sheet of newspaper on the desk and hastily spread it out over his half built device. Luckily he’d thought ahead. The dismantled units he’d been using for parts were hidden under his desk. 

“At ease, Doctor. I’m not here to bust you.” Pete gave the news-covered lump on the desk a suspicious look. “I hope that’s nothing dangerous. Maybe I should’ve rang instead, only Jacks has banned me from phoning people when it’s not an emergency. Something about exercise and having to get my cholesterol down," he grumbled. "Can’t even use the bloody lift. She asked Dr. Harper to ‘prescribe forcible exercise’ yesterday. I think she convinced someone to hack my lift keycard so that I’d have to use the stairs! Can you believe it? Bloody useful that’ll be in an emergency.” Pete huffed. 

“Oh, I can take care of that!” The Doctor offered, “Got just the thing, hold on…” 

He crumpled up the covering news sheet on his desk into a loose ball, and throwing it over his shoulder without a second glance, it plopped straight into the bin at the far corner of the room. From close up, the crinkled partial headline WORST COP could just barely be seen peeking out. 

 

Pete raised an eyebrow. “Hm, nice shot. Wha’s that then?” he asked, pointing at the unveiled contraption. 

“This, Pete, is a prototype handy-dandy sonic screwdriver. It’s only got a few settings right now mind, but lucky for you it’s got a ‘reverse Jackie’s meddling’ setting. Hand me your keycard,” he asked as he twisted together two small loose wires and hit a sequence of small buttons with a flourish.  

“Doesn’t look like a sonic to me,” Pete remarked, “Is this how you blew up Lab 3 this morning? Not sure this is a good idea.” 

“Ah, the skepticism is strong with this one," The Doctor chided. "Well, sure, the lab might have to undergo some... er, remodeling in the name of science. But that was only because I was calibrating the precision and, um, accuracy. Didn’t think it would be quite so effective either. Still, all fixed now!” 

“Well, alright,” Pete unclipped his keycard from his shirt pocket and handed it to the Doctor before shifting his chair back a foot or two. Just as a precaution. 

The Doctor swiped the keycard above a lit bulb. A high-pitched sonic warble emitted from the shabby device and Pete did his best not to visibly flinch. 

“There, should work now!” The Doctor announced after a moment and handed the card back. 

“Thanks, Doc. Hope this doesn’t set off the fire alarm in the lift,” he teased. 

The Doctor frowned. “So what did you want to see me about, then?”  

“Oh, right. So since it’s your last week here before you and Rose leave, the team wanted to throw you both a memorable going away drinks party. Well, more like a week-long drinks treasure hunt. Or a continental drinks sabbatical. Jake’s idea, but I’ve approved the use of a zeppelin for the week.” 

“Oooh, I do like a good hunt! Doesn’t Torchwood have more important things to do than getting their best team plastered all week though?” The Doctor’s face scrunched up in question.  

“Of course, that’s what I told Jake. So instead I’m allowing you all to divvy up the hunt. You’re in charge of finding the best scotch you can possibly find today, from anywhere you want -- as long as you can bring it back to our house in time for dinner tonight, of course. Rose has champagne tomorrow. Mickey has gin Wednesday, etc.” 

“Hmm… Alright then. But it’s nearly noon! Not much time for a round-trip.” 

“You best get moving then. The zeppelin should be ready now. I’ve already let Rose know you’ll be out.” 

“She’s alright with this?” 

“Thrilled!” Pete laughed, “She plans on heading to France tomorrow.” 

The Doctor grinned. It was harmless enough, and it would take their minds off of things for the week. Make leaving a bit easier. Not that he’d miss office life, but their best friends were there day in and day out. It would be a good reminder that they’d still be there for support and friendship after they left. And a good memory for Rose when he was gone. 

   
 

*** 

   
 

Alec had signed the divorce papers at a law office near Rochdale and then followed it up with five lonely, and so very tired, hours spent driving. He hadn’t planned on going back to Scotland except that he had a few things he wanted to pack up from his old home before heading out to Broadchurch. His daughter had donated all of his clothes to a charity shop in what could only be interpreted as a resentful move. Not that he could blame her after everything... and his now-ex-wife hadn't really helped.  

He’d need a strong drink from the old pub he frequented back in his bachelor days. Only then would he have the energy for a shopping trip. And the energy to visit his father while he found a new job. There was word from a coworker, the only fellow detective who hadn’t snubbed him after the last case, that the current Detective Inspector of Broadchurch in Dorset was retiring and Alec thought he’d look into that.  

Admonishing himself for thinking about work in the state he was in, he pushed the doors open to The Still Pot whiskey bar and sat himself down in front of the bartender. 

Before he could even be asked, he immediately and rather gruffly pronounced, “I’ll take the strongest thing you’ve got.” 

“Well hello to you, too,” the bartender chuckled. He was a well-built fellow in his mid-thirties with a full beard and slick brown hair. “At 2 in the afternoon though? You musta' had a rough day.” 

“Aye,” scowled Alec. “I’m out of a job, signed my divorce papers, my daughter probably hates me, and it’s only two o’clock. I’d like to numb the rest of the day a bit. And by a bit, I mean a whole bloody lot, ‘cos it seems to not be heading in a generally pleasurable direction thus far. So. Give me the strongest thing you’ve got and keep it coming,” he finished and placed a stack of bills on the bar. 

The bartender studied him for a moment before offering a sympathetic grin and reaching into the impressive collection of drinks behind him to pull a bottle from a shelf far off to one side. He poured Alec a glass and brought it to him.  

Alec muttered a word of thanks and took a large swig.  

 

Soon enough he found that his tie was much to tight and it was getting quite warm. He really should’ve had lunch but it didn’t seem to matter at the moment. He was contemplating the idea of taking a small kip when the doors of the bar opened and a voice bellowed a loud and friendly “Ha! I made it. Hello, I’m the Doctor!” the obnoxious voice wafted closer to the bar.  

The bartender looked up. “Afternoon, I’m Sid. How can I help you, doctor?” 

“Sid, word on the street is that the _best_ malt whiskey can be found right here at the good ol’ Still Pot. I’m on a bit of a mission, I hoped you could recommend a bottle or two,” he said, addressing the bartender with one of his charming friendly grins as he strode nearer. 

Alec was staring at the bottom of his glass in fascination, trying to figure out whether he was still waiting for his last request to have it filled or if he’d only just finished it a moment ago. Realizing that the point was moot and he should ask for a refill anyways, he looked up through swirling vision and tried to get the bartender to stay still long enough. After quite a bit of concentration, he realized that the man who he’d been trying to get the attention of was ignoring him in favor of looking at the source of the annoyingly chipper voice who was hunched over the center of the bar now. A doctor, he’d called himself? How irresponsible. Alec hoped he wasn’t a surgeon. Well he’d have to wait in line for his drink. 

“Oi! Barnder…. Uhm, bar…tendaar” Alec interrupted with a raised finger.  "Fill ‘er up, yeah? S’empty. Ta,” he slurred, tapping his glass. 

Sid, as he was apparently called, paused a few moments. And looked back and forth between Alec and the Doctor in amazement. “Oh! Are you two brothers then? Might wanna take that one home now,” he murmured and motioned to Alec with a subtle head gesture. “Think he’s had enough if you ask me. Seems he could use a friend, too.” 

“What?” the Doctor looked appropriately baffled and glanced over to the side of the bar where Alec sat leering at the two of them, scratching his full beard and impatiently tapping his glass with a meaningful look. 

“I don’t have a brother,” the Doctor admitted suspiciously. 

“Well the two of you sure look alike then. Shave and shower that one and it’s like you’d be looking right at yourself!” said Sid.   
 

The Doctor slowly approached Alec who was in full scowl mode now. 

Giving him a scrutinizing once-over, he gasped and stepped back, ignoring Alec’s mutterings of “Siddy-Sid-Sid... Where’s that drink then, mate?” 

Addressing Sid, the Doctor said, “You know what, I’ll take those drinks to go. Here, I think I’m taking my brother here home.” The Doctor placed a large bill on the bar and took a deep breath, eyes not leaving his doppelganger. When Sid returned with his drinks in a bag, the Doctor nodded his thanks to the man and told him to keep the change. Staring incredulously at his drunk twin, he packed up the drinks in one arm and slowly stepped over to Alec who looked like he was nearly asleep now.  

This was going to be one tricky afternoon. 

 


End file.
